


February 29th

by liquescensolla



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Emotional Baggage, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Manga Spoilers, Multi, clowns just enjoying the show as usual, my interpretation of the Washuu massacre, up to chapter 98
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquescensolla/pseuds/liquescensolla
Summary: What just happened was intense to say the least. An emotionally charged confrontation that left them all drained. Furuta can bullshit all he wants but deep down Uta can see how much this is affecting him. As long as he has front row seats to see him unravel Uta will stand by his side. Who in their right mind would leave beautifully crafted tragedy in the making?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am having too many feels about this and I needed to get this off my chest. For the record, I am caught up with chapter 101 but this was already finished and it'd be too much trying to modify it to fit current tg events but I might write a part two to this story to reference the latest chapter. Without further ado, please enjoy :)

_Whenever you have a problem it’s best to get rid of it before it spreads into dangerous levels._

Furuta tells himself this as if it’s the easiest task to complete in his ever so complicated life. After leaving the one eyed owl behind to reflect on her almost monumental defeat, the investigator dances off, his eyes already in the prize, palms itches as success is only a one shot kill away. By the end of this night, the world is going to turn on his head.

His gaze travels to the end of the corridor, meeting the gazes of fellow comrades Uta and Donato. They seem to be eager with whatever Furuta is planning. Clowns are always looking for fun while they lurk in the shadows and this is no exception. What's been bothering them, however is whether or not laughing stock is the target or the hanged man himself.

"Are you ready?"

Furuta asks the two and both can clearly see how much he's stifling the urge to crack a grin. Needless to say both are pleased to see his resolve, even if it's in the form of a magnificent tragic comedy in the making.

"Let's get going. Time is running out."

Time is running out for who? Furuta's or his incoming target? Technically his target are on the chopping block and before the eye can blink the last grain of salt has reached the bottom of the hourglass. They have no place to hide. They have no place to run. The time has come and the reaper is ready to collect his debt.

The night sky is blanketed by the dense fog to give the atmosphere an eerie feel, especially as the Washuu manor thrusts through it. Anyone would feel the shiver running down their spines as they look up but Furuta feels nothing like that. He feels nothing less than glee, killer instinct is reaching an all-time high. His men are behind him, hungry and ready for blood.

He starts walking up the stairs that lead to the entrance but before he walks any further he looks behind him in an expression of concern, haste matter none. "I need to know something first...." his voice takes in a ice cold tone that would bring about hesitance no matter how they felt prior. "If you feel even the slightest trepidation then I must know this very moment. Once we walk inside there's no turning back. Not a single person lives. Do you understand?"

 Uta and Donato left little room for such a possibility so they ignore his warning because if they weren't down then they wouldn't be here right? Furuta gets the message and turns his attention on his recent co-conspirator, the last man he thought he'll be parlaying with.

 "Kaiko?"

"I've already resolved myself so less talking and more action Nimura."

His nods, his cold expression dropping, replaced by a face that only a maniac can wear. They doors are forced open and everyone inside are already alert and unprepared. Too bad for them, they stand no chance against Tokyo's strongest.

"Good evening everyone. Thanks for being here and I hope you enjoy the show!"

Grin is cracked, kakugan blazing.

"Too bad you won't be here to see the end."

The the splatter of blood gives him the push to find his next kill. Never has he ever felt so powerful in his life. Is this how it feels to reign terror? Is this how it feels to take back the power that was rudely snatched away when one was too young to even remember? Is this how a king makes his mark on history?

It felt like a hours being condense into a minute and soon it was all over. The walls painted red and the calming scent now reeks of blood. The small waves of sound has been flat lined into pregnant silence. Furuta stands in silence while standing in a pool of the same blood that also runs through his icy veins.

"So...?" He turns his back just to see his men finishing up the last kill although Furuta can clearly see how their palms itch for more blood. Too bad for them, their job is done but they are more than welcomed to watch part two. "We can't celebrate just yet. We have one more performance and this is the grand finale so make sure to give me a standing ovation."

Don't think you're getting away this time.

I am going to force you to remember my face for eternity...father.

* * *

 

The trip to the CCG building was like a blare to Furuta. Maybe his tunnel vision has erased everything around him or just a simple case of blind rage. Whatever it is, once thing's for certain he will make sure his so called friends see just how much his past ruined him from inside out until his soul was rotten to the core.

Furuta knew that deep down he could let this all go and move on while keeping the painful scars of the past locked away. However the majority has ruled in favor of living in vengeance while drowning inside a tub of red hot spite. Bridge under the water is way to boring to watch when he would rather poison it with gasoline and laugh gleefully as the it all burns down to a ash wasteland.

"The office is at the top floor and all I ask is to make sure there are no witnesses. If so then...you're smart enough to know what to do. Excuse me if you see any unwanted emotions coming out of me."

All three knew exactly what he meant and while they knew better than to blurt it out, it's safe to say they were all thinking the same thing as they inch closer to the office in question.

A murder of personal attachment.

"Good evening. I bet you didn't expect to see me. Do you even know who I am? Take a wild guess...I may even reward you by making your death a little less painful for me and more painful for you. Oh did you expect me to say it in the opposite order?"

Tsuneyoshi looks up surprised to see Furuta standing there with a handful of swords in his hands while his men stand a good distance behind him. He couldn't care less about whatever he's about to say because he has already resolved himself. Tsuneyoshi is deader than dead and Furuta can set his plan in motion. Besides, he had twenty four years to say something.

"I'm not here to talk. I can't wait for you to grovel before I end your pathetic life. Did you really think I was going to continue life pretending that you didn't ruin my life before I was even fertilized?"

Oh god he's enjoying this way too much. Just seeking him sitting there... powerless and looking like a deer caught in headlights. Call him gross but he could almost get off to it. Victim becoming the victimizer is so liberating.

"You see this document?" Furuta chuckles while waving it in his face. "Not only will I take your life but I am going to take everything from you. It's a father's job to take care of his children and you didn't." he starts walking around the room almost frantically, his mask slipping with every word that comes out. He'd be lying if he thought he wouldn't let his emotions slip out? How inconvenient.

"Congratulations, you failed as a father that's why your eldest son is dead and this pathetic excuse of a bastard son is going to kill his own father!"

His trio of co-conspirators knew better than to get involved. Their only job is to make sure no witnesses can get inside, as well as make sure Tsuneyoshi made no attempt to escape because Furuta made it very clear that his life will end in this room before the sun rises.

"You know...your negligence left a lot of scars. My young heart seen hell so many times I have frequent flier points. Satan is my best friend and before I left...I made sure to tell him that he will be expecting you soon."

The first sword thrusts into his back, his pupils dilating as he stands over him. "Did that hurt?" He asks, not really interested in his reply. "That's okay because it can never hurt as much as your garden hurt me" Two more swords are shoved into his back, completely severing his spine and rending him completely immobile, his only escape being dead. Tsuneyoshi could have sworn he just saw the grim reaper standing by the door...waiting.

"Well time is running out and well...hell is waiting for you. I made sure to leave it warmed up for you but before I send you off please do your fatherly duty and sign off on this document. That will make me happy...well not really but that's beside the point."

He slips the document under his face, which is pinned on the table. He waits for him to move, only to notice that he's unable to even move since his spine was all but shredded. "How unfortunate I guess I paralyzed you or something. I'm sorry but my rage got the best of me and I guess I was off my aim. Don't worry..." Furuta grabs a pen while grabbing his father by his hair, tearing some strands out in the process.

"When a parent gets old it's the child's job to help them out. So what I am going to do is sign your name on the document I already typed up for you. See? I can be a good son but you never gave me that chance. That’s your lost." The sadness in his voice was so fake even the wind sighs at his plethora of emotions. As soon as his the last kanji lands on the document he slips it back under his face just to make it convincing since he has to make sure he's found this way. The end is near and Furuta has to keep his emotions in check. He would rather not give his little crowd of spectators a reason to question his vulnerability.

"Tsuneyoshi Washuu thank you for nominating me but unfortunately you won't be here to see me succeed. If you are trying to say it then save it. Satan will be more than happy to listen to your sob story since you're going to be with him for a very long time. Farewell."

The fourth sword represents all the times he wanted to be told he was loved but never happened.

The fifth sword represents the countless days he screamed and cried for his father to save him from this hell but he couldn't hear over the he was too busy with Arima and Yoshitoki. Hopefully he will reunite with his favorite children while they rot in hell.

The sixth sword is the one that hurts the most. The one that represents every member of the branch family who were unwilling victims of his endless evils. May it not be spoken out loud but Tsuneyoshi knows exactly what he did.

The sixth sword was also the sword to kill him. How symbolic. Very symbolic.

His soul leaves his body and Furuta wordlessly leaves him there. Uta looks at Kaiko who stares blankly out the while Donato, who's sitting beside Tsuneyoshi's corpse on the desk continues his duty as the watch guard. Uta knew exactly what was going on and he wanted to laugh at the sheer childishness of it. Both opted out to play the game of 'who's going to break the silence?'

Uta can't really blame them when Furuta is wearing that unreadable expression while sitting perched up on the desk against his father's corpse. Was it even safe to speak to him at this point?

What just happened was intense to say the least. An emotionally charged confrontation that left them all drained. Furuta can bullshit all he wants but deep down Uta can see how much this is affecting him. As long as he has front row seats to see him unravel Uta will stand by his side. Who in their right mind would leave beautifully crafted tragedy in the making?

"You sure you're fine killing him?" Uta couldn't care less but that didn't mean he wasn't curious about his reply. It's just a simple case of stirring the pot after all. "He was your father after all." Uta knew that set off a spark because what follows is a grin that only a man of sinister intentions can wear.

"It's okay, it's okay," Furuta retorts but in a way that readily dismisses whatever Uta intended. Sentiment was never welcomed in his heart to begin with. "He probably doesn't even remember what I look like." It's not like the man's reaction was not indicative of that. Furuta pushes himself off the desk and his trio are already on their toes. The atmosphere changes, meaning he means business and they know better than to brush him off.

"Now, now, today's the last day I played the ordinary investigator under an alias. You'll excuse me if I want to have one last laugh." Uta and Donato say nothing as wherever they feelings may lie have been discussed between the two men prior.

_Calves are easily bound and slaughtered_

"King's crown."

_Never knowing the reason why_

"Victory and V"

_But whoever treasures freedom_

"Are in (my) the Washuu king's hands."

_Like the swallow must learn to fly._

Furuta grins, his gaze settled on his team of co-conspirators. That's when suddenly the door opens and a bureau investigator walks inside with little knowledge of the monumental murder that just taken place. Donato, being the first to see him prepares to take him out, only to be stopped by Furuta.

"As you can see, Chairman Washuu has been killed, as well as the entire Washuu clan. I am sure you don't want to follow their footsteps right?"

The man nods and within seconds the illegitimate Washuu stands behind him hovering over him to assert his power over him in order to instill fear into the man. "I want you to report that to the Rushima central command. Tell them that Chairman and the entire Washuu clan have been killed. Do not say who did it or else you're dead."

He knew he had little choice so he takes the out his radio to report exactly what Furuta told him. When the call is finished Furuta snatches the device out of his hand and before the man can even register everything his neck is snapped before he lies dead by his feet.

"I wasn't playing. I want no survivors but I also want to hit Matsuri right where it hurts. Well I did my job. We should go!"

It's like whatever happened earlier has already been locked away in his box of endless traumas but they all knew it’s only a matter of time before that box blew up in his face and he'll be force to see it for what it is. Will he be able to even handle such a heavy load?

Once outside the CCG building, Furuta stops to look back before gaze travels to the top where his dead father rots with all his sins weighing over him. The hard part is over and he's ready to move on and work on his goal for super peace but he'd be lying if he wasn't feeling this odd void in his heart. Furuta, as usual brushes it off with one of his many masks.

"Thanks everyone. I had lots of fun tonight. We should do this more often but right now but right now I want some time alone so I'm heading off. I'll call later." Furuta didn't even say a goodbye before he's walking away. If they wanted an explanation then too bad because he owed them nothing. He wanted some time alone and away from the watchful eye. He felt nothing. No there's no way he felt anything. He did the right thing. He did Kaneki and the world a favor. The world is better off without them. Fuck regret, he wants a Nobel and an endorsement from God himself. He's fine. Yes better than fine. Super peace is already in grasp and what's wrong with a little fun here and there?

_Why don't you have wings to fly with like the swallow so proud and free?_

"I am Washuu branch family member. Souta Furuta Washuu."


End file.
